


As You Are

by RetroactiveCon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Body Image, Chubby Leonard Snart, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Spanking, Sub Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroactiveCon/pseuds/RetroactiveCon
Summary: “Doll, c’mere!”Barry is there in a whirl of lightning. He looks on in confusion as Mick manhandles Len onto the bed. Mick clarifies, “Our little boy wants to know that he’s not too chubby to be spanked.”
Relationships: Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	As You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueelvewithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/gifts).



> For blueelvewithwings, who tossed many many ideas around with me when I first suggested a chubby sub Len AU and without whom this AU wouldn't have been written.

Mick lets out a sigh of utter contentment and sits back in his chair. It’s been a long day—they’ve finally moved their little doll in, after months of talking about it—and he was beyond ready for a good, filling meal. 

Seeing Len copy him gives him another flare of contentment. He still remembers when Len was all skin and bone, half-starved from giving Lisa his meals to ensure she stayed healthy. It’s been his singular goal in life to make sure he never sees his partner like that again, and it shows: a soft curve of belly peeks out from under Len’s sweater when he stretches in contentment. He looks good like this, a little soft, a lot cared for. 

“You’re cute,” Barry murmurs happily. He reaches over and rests his hand against the sliver of skin above Len’s waistband. “Both of you. You’re so comfortable with each other that it makes me feel like we’ve been together forever.”

It’s the kind of compliment that usually makes Len glow—he loves being told how sweet he and Mick look together, even if he tries to hide it. This time, for some reason, Len settles his chair back onto all four legs and curls in on himself. “Are you sure that’s a good thing?” he asks. “You’re young, Scarlet. Don’t you want a whirlwind romance instead of an old married couple?”

“What?” Barry shoots the barest glance at Mick, as though he might have an inkling what’s causing Len’s sudden change of mood. He shrugs. Len is a moody bastard sometimes—he’ll tell them what’s wrong eventually, in his strange way. “No! I have a whirlwind romance—or don’t you remember the number of heists where the two of you swept me off my feet?”

Mick chuckles. He’d done most of the sweeping, but he gets their doll’s point—as their courtship progressed, their heists became less about stealing shiny things and more about stealing Barry away for scenes. 

“But no, I love being able to just relax with the two of you.” Barry curls closer to Len. That’s probably not the wisest thing he could do right now, but their doll is tactile; he might think he’s reassuring Len as much as taking comfort for himself. “Your relationship feels sort of…old and soft, like a comfort blanket, and I like that.”

“Soft,” Len snorts. To Barry’s wide-eyed shock, he pushes away from the table and stalks off. 

“Let him go.” Mick holds out a hand to Barry. “He’s got something on his mind, is all. We’ll give him a minute, and then I’ll go in and talk to him first.”

Barry nods. Without asking, he gets up, rounds the table, and crawls into Mick’s lap. He’s a sweet little doll—perfectly in charge with Len during a scene, but starving for touch and praise any other time. One day, maybe when Len is out with Lisa, Mick’s gonna take a good long time and send Barry on a nice, drifty trip to subspace. 

“Hey, doll. Can you be good for me and help me do the dishes?” That kind of phrasing rarely works on Len—he fights too hard against his need to be their good boy—but Barry loves being led with the promise of being good for Mick. Almost before Mick’s done talking, he’s out of his seat and gathering dishes. “Whoa, no speed, doll. I wanna spend time with you while we do it.”

Len hasn’t appeared by the time they’re done with the dishes. Mick hides the quick flare of worry. “Hey doll?”

Barry glances up. “You’re gonna go talk to him?” he begs. It’s clear Len’s sudden departure has been weighing on him while they worked. 

“Yeah.” Mick leans over and gives Barry a soft kiss. He can’t help it—their doll is too cute for rough handling. “You were so good for me. Can you be good and patient a little longer?”

Barry nods and ducks his head, shy at the praise. “Yeah. I can be there in a flash if you need help.”

“I know,” Mick agrees. “I’ll let you know.”

Their house is big—bigger than any safe house they’ve lived in over the years, and better, because it’s theirs. It takes Mick longer to find Len because of that. He eventually finds him in their bedroom, standing in what Mick thinks of as depression posture and staring at the mirror.

“Hey.” Mick steps over to him, presses up against his back, and wraps his arms around him. It’s the kind of cutesy cuddling neither of them would have dared initiate until recently, but it makes Len melt like nothing else. “Wanna tell me what’s up?”

“I’m _soft_ ,” Len says, his voice dripping with disgust. Oh, that just won’t do. “How could you not tell me? I’m…” He waves a hand at his reflection. “Look at this. You _cuddle_ this.”

“Yeah…?” Mick fails to see the problem. The man in the mirror, however downtrodden his expression, looks pretty damn cuddlable to Mick.

Len meets his eyes in the mirror and scowls. “I’m _fat_ ,” he snaps. “I said it, are you happy?”

Mick still doesn’t understand. “And that’s a bad thing? Last time I pointed out you were gaining weight, you were happy about it.”

“Yeah, because I didn’t look like a scrawny starving homeless kid anymore,” Len points out. “I looked good. Now I look…” He pokes his belly. “Shapeless.”

“You look perfect.” Mick reaches down and covers Len’s belly with both hands to protect it from further poking. Just to prove he can, Len continues poking at himself around Mick's hands. “I mean, you know I’m not with you for your body, right?” When this earns him a baleful glare, he continues, “But it’s a damn cute body. It was cute when we first met, it was cute when you started putting on a little weight, and it’s cute now.”

Len’s voice breaks when he starts to speak. “But—what if I’m a bad sub now?” he murmurs. “You like being able to toss me around and now you probably can’t even lift me. And I might be too fat to spank anymore, I’ll _jiggle_ and what if I don’t feel as much because of how fat I am, you love spanking me and I might have ruined it…”

Oh, this simply won’t do. Mick lets out a holler of “Doll, c’mere!” At the same time, he grabs Len around the waist and tosses him onto the bed. Len is right, he is harder to lift, but Mick’s not about to make that Len’s problem. He can spend a little more time at the gym if it means getting to lift his little partner the way they both like. 

Barry is there in a whirl of lightning. He looks on in confusion as Mick manhandles Len onto the bed. Mick clarifies, “Our little boy wants to know that he’s not too chubby to be spanked.”

“Too chubby to be spanked?” Barry looks at Len in shock. “There’s no such thing.”

Mick considers. Len is facedown on the bed, burrowed as far into the mattress as he can get. He’s too ashamed to even present his ass properly. “You know,” he rumbles, “I think our pretty little boy should take this spanking naked.”

Len makes a noise like Mick has just dragged him outside into the summer heat. “No,” he begs. “Let me keep my clothes on. I’ll go to the gym more regularly, starting tomorrow, and I can be good and take my clothes off once I’m…”

“Nope.” Mick doesn’t understand why his little partner is so alarmed. It’s not like all this weight gain happened at once, and Mick’s seen his cute body every step of the way. “You’re gonna strip for us, and then we’re gonna spank you and show you how much you haven’t ruined spankings.”

Obediently, Len squirms out of his clothes—shirt first, then jeans and underwear. When the shirt gets discarded off to the side, Mick catches a brief glimpse of a soft belly. He’s enamored by the shift of the skin at Len’s sides as he squirms out of his jeans. Unfortunately, Len notices that too. 

“I have _fat rolls_ , Mick. Wanna tell me again that I’m not shapeless?”

“Keep talking,” Barry remarks, “you’re just increasing the number of spanks.” He runs his hand along Len’s side. “You’re not shapeless. You’re still our cute little boy, isn’t he, Mick?”

“Course you are.” Mick helps ease Len’s underwear off. He can’t help rubbing his hand over Len’s ass. He remembers when it was so bony he had to go easy on every spank for fear of doing him serious damage. Now Len is slightly soft under his hand. All the carefully-toned muscle is still there, but there’s some additional padding that makes Mick vaguely proud. He’s feeding his little partner well—not unhealthily, but plenty to blot any fear of food scarcity from Len’s mind. “Look at this, doll. Don’tcha think it’s a nice ass?”

Len mumbles a protest. Barry ignores it. “Almost perfect, but it’ll look even better spanked warm and red.”

“How do you wanna play this?” Mick asks.

Barry ponders. “Maybe we should make him tell us how beautiful he is after every spank?”

Len’s protesting noise is louder. Mick considers. “We’ll do that when you spank him, doll, but let me start. Gonna have to get our pretty boy broken down a little bit before he’ll admit how beautiful he is.”

That’s the only warning Len gets before Mick brings his hand down firmly against his backside. As Len had feared, his ass jiggles with the impact. Mick thinks it’s one of the cutest things he’s seen today, but Len’s not in a mindset to hear that yet.

“What kinda bad things have you been telling yourself?” he asks, rubbing his hand over the point of impact. The skin has already started to pink up, leaving a perfect, warm handprint on Len’s ass. 

Len doesn’t make a sound at the first spank—he seldom does. When he speaks, his voice is slightly breathless but even. “I’m fat and repulsive and I’ve made you look at me like this for…I don’t even know how long. Mick, how long have I been fat?” A faintly plaintive note creeps into the question.

Mick brings his hand down again, leaving a matching handprint on the right side. “Repulsive,” he says, tasting the word and finding it…well, about how it sounds. “Care to tell me why you think that?”

Len sounds sulky. “You know why I think that.”

Mick knows what he’s been telling himself. He just doesn’t think that’s the root of the problem. “No, I don’t. Is it because you think you’re unhealthy?”

The next spank lands near the first one. Len gasps this time, the barest little hitch of breath. “I must be.”

“No.” Mick brings his hand down exactly atop the second handprint, where the skin will be tender. Len hisses through his teeth. “You’re not unhealthy. I make sure of that. Do you doubt that I feed you healthy meals?”

“No, Sir.” Len sounds appropriately penitent, as he should. Mick’s cooking is a point of pride, and he goes out of his way to make sure he’s feeding his little partner healthy meals. 

“Good, because I do.” Mick spanks him again, picking up the pace slightly. “And I know you get your exercise running after our doll. So you’re not unhealthy. Are you worried about what other people think?”

That’s bound to get an interesting answer. Mick’s come to realize over the years that other people’s estimation of him matters more than Len would ever admit. Even his version of pretending not to care is carefully calculated to look impressive. Len pauses before murmuring, “…You and Barry.”

“But you know what we think.” Mick keeps spanking him. “We think you’re our beautiful little boy, and we always will.”

Len is trapped now. He can accept this despite obviously not knowing it as thoroughly as he should, or he can admit that he thinks they’re keeping their real thoughts from him and be scolded for calling his Doms liars. After a minute of being relentlessly spanked, he blurts something Mick didn’t expect. “I don’t want you to look at me and see my father!”

Oh. Mick hadn’t even considered that. He knew Lewis put on weight after prison, but that’s genuinely the only connection he sees. They look nothing alike, and they certainly don’t act anything alike. “You think I could ever see that old bastard in my beautiful partner?”

Len makes a soft, wounded sound, and just like that, he’s crying. Mick keeps spanking him, quick and rhythmic, coaxing him to keep crying. “I hated him so much,” Len admits. His voice is watery-soft and a little congested, but he’s not sobbing yet. “And when he got fat, I thought he was finally ugly enough to match his hideous personality, and I know it’s cruel but I n-never really stopped…”

“Sweetheart.” Barry curls on the bed beside him and rubs a thumb over his cheek. Mick can’t really see, but he can imagine how Len looks, his face soft and open the way it gets when he cries, the beautiful way the tears smudge under a caress. “Lewis _was_ a horrible man with a hideous personality, but you’re right, that thought was unnecessary and cruel. And it’s so much worse that you’ve turned it back on yourself. That’s what you think, isn’t it?”

Len nods. He’s started to shift with each of Mick’s spanks, not as though he’s trying to get away but as though he’s no longer resisting the force rocking him slightly forward. “I’m ugly and horrible and there’s nothing about me that either of you should want.”

“And that’s a lie,” Mick says, still spanking. “I know how much your pretty mind lies to you, cutie. Lewis taught it to and you never learned how to make it stop, did you? But nobody’s allowed to tell our pretty boy such cruel lies, even your mind.”

Len sobs. Mick gestures for Barry to take over. Their doll sits forward, gives Len a kiss, and clambers around to take over spanking him. 

“I want you to say how beautiful you are after every spank,” Barry coaxes. “And I don’t want you to say it to me. You’re telling that part of your mind that tells you you’re not.”

The first spank makes Len rock forward. He sniffles and mumbles, “’M beautiful.” He doesn’t sound like he believes it, but that’s what they’re trying to fix.

“Good boy,” Barry praises. “You are. You’re our good, beautiful boy.” He brings his hand down a second time and coaxes, “Again.”

“’M beautiful.” Len still doesn’t sound convinced.

“Again.”

Barry keeps spanking him until Len is sobbing too hard to get out a complete ‘I’m beautiful.’ Only then does Barry stop, fling himself down on the bed, and gather Len into his arms. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” he murmurs. “All done, all done, beautiful boy. You did so well.”

Mick coaxes Len’s legs apart and kneels between them to spread lotion on his red, sore ass. “You did,” he agrees, spreading the lotion to the very edges of the hot, swollen spanked skin. “Our good boy. How do you feel?”

Len burrows his face into Barry’s chest and mumbles an answer. Barry rubs his fingertips through Len’s short hair. “Floaty,” he relays happily. To Len, he murmurs, “That’s good. Good boys get to be so floaty and safe with their Doms.”

Once Mick is content with the amount of lotion rubbed into Len’s backside, he lays down on his other side and cuddles him. His little partner feels soft and warm and perfect to hold, something he’s not shy about telling him. “Look at you. You’re just right to cuddle. My good boy. You took your spanking so well.”

Len sniffles. “’M your beautiful boy?”

“You are,” Mick agrees. He reaches over Len’s back to touch Barry’s arm. Barry grins and cuddles closer, pressing Len between the two of them. The pressure should keep him floaty and happy for awhile. “And beautiful boys should rest after being spanked.”

Len doesn’t need told twice. In minutes, he’s soundly asleep in their arms.

“This is gonna need to happen again,” Mick murmurs. He knows his little partner well enough to tell when something will stick in his mind, and this certainly will.

“I know.” Barry kisses Len’s temple. “But hopefully he’ll have a little while free of worry.”

Mick isn’t so sure about that, but it’s a sweet wish befitting their little doll. “Yeah,” he agrees. “I hope so too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a sequel, [I Offer You That Trust.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632166/chapters/62221414)


End file.
